


Hunt

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of cat and mouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The Prey was good. She left little trace of her passage. There was a faint scent, an occasional heat imprint where her bare feet rested too long on cold metal, and very little else. Still, the Hunter paced himself, drawing out the chase. He did not wish to catch the Prey too quickly, to ruin the Hunt.

The only warning he had was the slightest 'thump' of a foot landing harder than its mate, and he spun. The Prey was in mid-air, teeth bared fully at him as he could not quite react fast enough to keep from going down under her slighter weight.

The sound of her laughter, the feral smile on her lips, made Scar, mighty Hunter, flex his mandibles in his own amusement.

With Lexa as his Prey in such a Hunt, he could only be proud that she became the Hunter in Victory.


End file.
